Wearable computing devices are electronic devices worn by a user. These devices may be worn differently by the user based on the device's intended function. For example, wearable computing devices to track a user's location or activity level may be worn similar to a bracelet, wristwatch or any other similar appropriate form factor. Heads up display (HUD) devices may have a form factor similar to a pair of eyeglasses.
One of the disadvantages of current wearable computing device design is that necessary power and input/output (I/O) interconnections are easily visible, and thus the device cannot completely have the equivalent aesthetic and form factor of a traditionally worn accessory. Furthermore, accessories such as bracelets and watches require some type of fastener (i.e., a clasp) for the user to put on or take off the accessory. This “break” in the wearable device often prevents interconnectivity and power from being provided throughout the device.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a discussion of other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.